Just Another Day
by ATYsToboe
Summary: It started out like any other day, with Sasuke hiding his feelings. But when Kiba comes along and starts hitting on his dope, he knows he'll have to act now or lose his blonde forever. No KibaNaru, just read and you'll see! Sorry had difficulties with the first copy, I know this was inconvenient so I hope you can forgive me
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto! Sorry forgot to mention it earlier!

**Chapter 1**

The boy sat, watching the sun illuminate the blonde hair walking towards him. He saw a sleepy smile cross Naruto's face and fought the urge to smile back. The blonde hair was rumpled up, giving him bed head which Sasuke would only admit to himself was adorable; along with those sleep hazed eyes and soporific grin.

"Hey guys! No pervert yet, huh?" Naruto yawned, running a hand through his blond hair. Sasuke fixed a look of indifference onto his face and not answering the blonde, since he couldn't act however he wanted with Sakura here. He so wanted to walk over there and run his fingers through the blonde mess, while watching Naruto's eyes close lazily during his administration with his sleepy smile showing approval.

"What does it look like stupid! Of course he isn't! He's always late!" Sakura glared taking a step towards Sasuke. He resisted the urge to hit her not only for getting closer, which repulsed him, but for talking to _his_ dobe like that. Man he hated women, especially Sakura and that stupid blonde one, what was her name… Ino.

"OK OK.. Sheesh Sakura! All I did was ask." Naruto said with his huge dopy grin plastered on his face, his sleepiness beginning to wear off due to standing in the cool breeze and Sakura's attack. "Hey Sasuke! Want to fight?" the excitement lighting up in his eyes. This time Sasuke couldn't suppress his reaction and ended up sighing.

He hated fighting Naruto, not that he'd admit it out loud. It wasn't that Naruto was really bad, but he didn't want to hurt his adorable dobe. The kid used too many shadow clones and he hated not knowing which one was the real dobe. He always felt that he had to hold back, even if Naruto healed very quickly, Sasuke hated seeing his blood.

"Hey teme, what was with that reaction?" Sasuke watched as those big eyes narrowed.

"I don't feel like fighting the same useless battle with you again, especially since you always use shadow clones. They're starting to get old." He said monotony watching as rage filled those blue eyes.

"Ya right, Teme. You're just scared cause you know I'd win." Naruto whined indignantly, with an adorable pout setting on his face. Sasuke felt himself relax and a low chuckle slipped under his breath, though neither his dobe nor the stupid girl heard, thankfully. They were too busy arguing.

Sasuke sat down, leaning against a tree and watched his dobe. He took in every expression, every movement, and change in his voice. He never understood why or when this feeling started. He could feel his mind glaze over slowly, trying to remember every loveable expression his dobe has made, trying to pick his favorite and trying to keep his mind away from the one he wanted to see the most.

Oh, how he wanted to see the blonde writhing in pleasure, with a cute blush and a pout underneath him. Then when Sasuke finally gave into that pout, giving the blonde exactly what he wanted, the screaming of _his_ name, while the blonde arched his back towards (or away from, depending on the position) him.

The simultaneous, "You're late!" snapped him out of his fantasies and he looked to meet the lame excuses of the silver-headed pervert. He sighed, while standing, signaling it was time to start training. He started for the fields, not waiting for the others. He knew they'd be there soon, or were right behind him now.

The rest of the day passed like usual. Naruto kept picking fights...Well, ok, he'll admit he kept them going to get the cute angry face or the pout, either was great. They trained with jutsus and kunai until late. After, they went separate ways to clean up, but would meet up at Ichiraku's for ramen.

* * *

Sasuke went home and took a quick shower, looking forward to being reunited with his dobe, even if it was ramen. He quickly styled his hair so it would look like its duck butt self and ran out the door. After setting up traps and locking the door to stop intruders, he walked down the street, casually making his way to Ichiraku's.

He turned the corner and was greeted with a sight he didn't appreciate. At _all_. Naruto was leaning against the wall staring at the ground with a huge blush(which Sasuke loved, of course). No, it wasn't Naruto he didn't appreciate or was angry with, but the guy who was leaning close to his dobe.

The guy had his hand in Naruto's hair, while leaning close whispering into the blonde's ear with a smile. The sight was way to intimate for Sasuke's liking and had to resist the urge to go over there and ripping the guy's head off, the arm too, of course. No one got to touch his dobe, who the hell was this guy?

Taking a deep breath he made his way over to his dobe and the guy who was asking for his death. His gaze never left the sight and as he drew closer hew was met with two beautiful, blue eyes. The blush grew which caught the other guy's attention and turned to follow the direction of the blue eyes gaze.

Sasuke let the memories that came with seeing the guy's entire face. They had all been in the same class, '_what was his name?'_ He thought back to when Iruka had announced teams, he had been paying attention so he'd know who his team mates were, '_That's right, Kiba Inuzuka."_

"Hey priss, what are you doing here?" Kiba said, letting a smirk grace his features.

"I'm here because I promised Sakura that I'd join her and Naruto for ramen." he monotonously said. He was grateful the stupid girl always insisted he do things with them, though he hated her for her draping on him any chance, and the way she treated his dobe. He let his gaze fall onto his blonde and watched him fidget.

"Well I was invited as well, so you don't have to worry about Naru-chan being alone." Kiba shrugged acting like it was only natural he was by Naruto's side. Sasuke let eyes roam from Naruto to Kiba's face. His teeth had clenched, hearing the nickname, but there were no other signs that the boy's presence was influencing him at all.

"Sasuke, you came." Sakura yelled and ran to him. "Hey Naruto. Hey Kiba." she said with a glare, probably wishing neither had shown up, though he did agree that one of them shouldn't have. Naruto gave her a small smile, while Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, I'm hungry." Kiba growled, leading the way to the stools at Ichiraku's bar. The four sat: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kiba, each ordering a bowl of ramen.

Sakura began to talk about her day and whatever else she usually did, turning her back to the two boys on her right. Naruto gave a little pout, turning his attention to the ramen in front of him. Sasuke began on his own, droning out Sakura. When he looked over again to check on his dobe, he saw Kiba leaning into Naruto, whispering into his ear making the blonde turn a brilliant crimson. He watched his dobe lean and whisper back.

Sasuke watched the two continue like that for a while. He watched and began to imagine it was him instead of Kiba. He suppressed a shiver. He could almost feel the hot breath and hear the husky voice. He could taste the skin of his dobe's ear and hear the moan slip off the blonde's lips.

He unconsciously licked his lips and took a bite of ramen. He knew he had to do something soon or this was going to end with him without a dobe and Kiba with a dobe. He did not like the sound or look to that. He had to find a way to make Naruto his.

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day as Sasuke walked to the normal meeting place, he knew he'd have to do something. He knew that to make the blonde his, he'd have to get more involved in his life. He couldn't believe that he was even thinking it, but he knew he had to take control...and maybe even flirt. He didn't mind that at all, but who'd be around when he was trying?

He came to the meeting place and saw blonde peek from around a tree. He smiled thinking this would be a perfect time to flirt. He walked and looked around the tree. He immediately ripped the giggling blonde away from the brunette. Naruto looked up at him and Kiba scowled. Sasuke gave him his famous death glare dragging the shocked blonde behind him.

"Ss.. Sas.. Sasuke! What happened?" asked the bewildered blonde, trying to keep up so he wouldn't be dragged along.

"Hey Sasuke. Where are you going?" the pink head asked, glaring at Naruto who was clutching Sasuke's hand to keep from going head first into the dirt, "Hey Sasuke!" she moved and grabbed Naruto, pulling him out of Sasuke's grip and sending him to the ground.

"Don't touch _my_ dobe." Sasuke growled, whirling around to glare at Sakura. She backed up, but he could have cared less. He picked up his dobe and receiving no resistance, and carried him away.

* * *

He carried the frozen Naruto right through the window of his room, not in the mood to deal with doors. He set off several of his traps, which he dodged with ease and set the blonde in the center of the bed.

In anger, he brought the blonde's mouth to his own causing the teeth to clink together, but began to feel the anger calm with each kiss the blonde joined in. He let the blonde invade his mouth, feeling his tongue send shivers of want down his spine. Unable to resist the taste, he pushed past into Naruto's mouth. He explored his new territory, receiving moans and shivers form his dobe.

Naruto ripped away, gasping for air, while Sasuke continued to kiss as much of the tan skin he could reach. He nuzzled along the blonde's hairline to his jaw.

"Naruto." He breathed when he finally reached an ear, earning a low moan. "You're mine, so forget about dogbreath." He growled, claiming the blonde's mouth once more. He felt triumphant as the blonde wrapped his arms around him and pulled him loser lining their bodies up perfectly and causing their groins to rub together. He groaned at the impact, and hearing his dobe moan once more.

He moved against the blonde again, receiving another moan. Sasuke then realized that it was his favorite sound along with those adorable pants for air. He pulled off his shirt and chuckled as Naruto glared at him for breaking the contact. The glare was lost with his face blushed in pleasure and his chest heaving, not able to get enough oxygen. A frown covered Sasuke's face, yes Naruto was cute, but those clothes were in the way.

He unzipped his dobe's jacket, pulling it off his shoulders before removing the shirt underneath. He smiled, that was what he had wanted. He watched as every muscle moved with each pant. He leaned down giving the blonde a soft kiss before kissing his way down.

He followed the jaw line, then down the tan neck leaving a few marks, which had the blonde shivering with low moans, and finally down to the tan, unblemished chest. He let his mouth cover a nipple while running his hands up and down the tan sides. He released a low groan, having the blonde's loud moan travel straight to his groin,

"Sasuke, I'm yours." He heard the blonde pant and let those words calm his jealousy while filling him with happiness.

"You act like you had a choice, Naruto, though I'm glad I didn't have to force you." He whispered into an ear letting his fingers gravel down to the hem of the blonde's pants. He quickly unbuttoned and began to pull. The blonde assisted, lifting his lower body so it would be easier.

Sasuke crawled back up his dobe's body and received one of the most beautiful smiles, making his breath catch as he smiled back fondly. He watched as Naruto's eyes widened with shock, losing the smile before it was back, brighter than ever with tears shining in his eyes. He gently ran his fingers through the blonde mess, deciding that he'd smile for his dobe form now on and _only_ for him.

He kissed the dobe trying to convey his feeling as the blonde clutched to him, refusing to let there be any space between them. The kiss quickly heated up once more as their groins came into contact again. Sasuke kissed his way down the tan body once more with half lidded blue eyes following his every move.

He quickly got rid of the tight orange boxer shorts and heart Naruto gasp as his member came into contact with to cool air. Sasuke chuckled as he let his tongue rake along the underside of the member, receiving a loud moan. He put Naruto's head in head moth licked the slit, while reaching over to his night stand, grabbing the lube.

He groaned as he felt the sharp tugs at his hair, while slicking up his fingers, not wanting to hurt his adorable dobe. He watched the blonde's brows furrow in discomfort when he slipped in one finger.

He continued to suck on the member in his mouth, hoping to override the discomfort with pleasure. He felt the walls clench and unclench around his finger. He groaned around the shaft causing Naurto to moan, arching his bank off the bed, while curling his toes.

He continued to move his mouth and tongue finally moving his finger within. When he finally put in the second and third, Naruto's moans, every single one traveled straight to Sasuke's groin, were driving him insane. He released Naruto with a pop and slicked up his own member. He positioned himself at the entrance and looked to Naruto, receiving a nod, he pushed in.

"Sasuke! It hurts!" Naruto gasped, tears rolling down his face.

"It's ok, dobe. It's ok. It won't hurt for long. I swear, I'd never hurt you." He whispered into the blonde's ear, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. He didn't move at all, though it was hard with those tight walls clenching around him and the heat just begging him to enter. Still, he waited for a sign telling him to continue or for him to pull out.

"Sasuke, move." Naruto said with a small smile, leaning to capture Sasuke's lips. With that, Sasuke pulled out slowly and pushed in. He angled his hips each time, trying to find the spot that would sent the blond over the edge. With each thrust, the kiss became more heated and was filled with passion. He snapped his hips forward and his dobe ripped away with a loud gasp, eyes opening wide.

"Ss.. Sasuke!" he moaned. Sasuke smiled and continued to hit the same spot. The moans and screams of his name sent waves of pleasure down his spine, while causing his member to twitch uncontrollably with the hot, tight hole. Unable to take much more, he reached between them and began to pump the blonde's member in time with his thrusts.

"SASUKE!" his dobe screamed his release, shooting his load between them. Sasuke thrust in a couple of times before the tightening walls became too much and released deep within the blonde with a low "Naruto" before collapsing on him.

The two laid there trying to catch their breaths. Naruto wound his arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a soft kiss. He pulled out slowly and immediately missed the warmth, but kissed his dobe once more. He pulled away and received another bright smile before he got up, chuckling with another fond smile. He came back with a wet rag and began to clean up his love's skin.

"I thought you weren't coming back." The blonde whispered with tears running down his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" He looked at his dobe with disbelief, quickly cleaning and began to kiss the tears away.

"Well you hate me. You never do anything with me." His dobe said, softly.

"No, I would never leave you. I was mean because I needed you at a distance, but all that flew out the window when I saw you with dogbreath this morning." He growled at the end, looking at Naruto's shocked face.

"You thought me and Kiba were together?" The blonde asked and began to laugh at Sasuke's solemn nod. "Kiba was helping me with ideas to get your attention." He said, laughing harder.

"You wanted my attention?" he asked with a loving smile pulling at his face. A blush covered the blonde's face as he looked away. "Why?"

"Umm… Be… Because I love you." His dobe whispered.

"Good, because I love you too." He said with a huge smile, gaining confidence form the blonde's words. The shock that covered the blushing face was priceless, but he brought _his lover's_ mouth to his again to repeat the process all over again.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sakura was bawling with Ino by her side, trying to comfort her.

Kakashi had canceled training seeing both boys gone and was now in the middle of sexing up a very sexy Iruka.

Kiba was lying with his head in Shino's lap, boasting about how he got his best friend with Sasuke and how the priss got jealous. Shino growled, hating hearing another man's name leave Kiba's mouth.

He brought his mouth to his lover's completely silencing him. Bringing forth a moan, he positioned himself over his doggish lover and began doing the same thing Sasuke and Naruto (as well as what Kakashi and Iruka) were in the middle of. A smirk pulled at his mouth as he teased Kiba. _'Yup, this is the perfect way to shut him up.'_

**Story End**


End file.
